NeedA Sequel
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Ali and Steve's story...sequel to the 'Taker/Steph OS I wrote.


_Open up your heart to me_

_And say what's on your mind, oh yes_

_I know that we have been through so much pain_

_But I still need you in my life this time_

"Hang tight, I'll be there."

Steve Williams said to the woman who'd called him. The woman he'd been trying to get out of his head since Stephanie and Mark's wedding all those months ago. Doctor Alison Jarrett. Well, since Jeff had been dead she'd gone back to her maiden name, and had sold TNA Wrestling for more money then she'd ever had in her life. She was living in a little apartment just outside Austin, and she'd called him freaking out. He acted on instinct when she'd called. He pulled up outside and threw his truck door open. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Ali?"

"Steve! Come in!"

She yelled. When he walked into the apartment, he noticed her standing on the couch with a broom in her hand, and she looked terrified. He couldn't help but to laugh at her. He walked further into the living room and saw why she looked scared. There was a rat on top of her television. He couldn't help but to laugh at her some more.

"Ali…it's a mouse. It isn't going to kill you."

"I don't care! Get it out of my house!"

She squealed, and Steve laughed. All worked up over a mouse. Steve lifted the mouse up and carried it outside. He came back inside and sat down on the sofa next to her. She started giggling and laid her head on Steve's shoulder. She couldn't get Steve out of her head. Sure it had only been a couple of months since Jeff had died, but she'd had Steve. Steve held amazing conversations with her. Steve's hand stroked her hair softly then looked at her.

"Ali, I shouldn't be here."

"No…Steve, not this again. I want you, I can't stop thinking about you, but I'm not ready for this kind of commitment. Jeff's only been dead for ten months. I need you, but I can't fall for you, not right now."

Ali looked at the blue eyes, glittering with love for her. She liked seeing it, and suddenly, something over took her. She leaned into him, and kissed him. Steve pulled away from her and sighed. He stroked her cheek softly and bit his lip.

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't like it…because I did. But Alison, you lost Jeff ten months ago…I don't want to take advantage of you. I want you to make this decision on your own. I'll wait for you, but not for forever."

Steve said, kissing her head and standing up to walk out. He left Ali sitting on her sofa bewildered. She knew that he was right, but what was she going to do? Give up on a good thing, or live with the memory of her dead husband?

_And I need you tonight_

_I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_I really need you tonight_

For weeks, Steve walked around feeling like half of him had been ripped out. He knew this couldn't go on like this, but he was going to make good on his promise. He wasn't going to contact her until her heart was right. Mark noticed the change and confronted his friend about it.

"Dude, you okay man?"

"Yeah. I guess, I just miss her, you know? I told her that I wouldn't contact her unless she made the decision first. And I'm starting to feel like that is the worst idea."

Mark sighed and sat down next to him. Stephanie had these same conversations with Ali, and now he was going to tell Steve the same thing that Stephanie had told Alison. He knew they were being silly, but that this was a very sensitive period for her.

"Dude, Ali's going through a rough spot. You know? Her husband is dead, and she's falling for a guy. She doesn't know how to mourn properly. I mean come on, if Debra had died, wouldn't you have mourned her just a little? Imagine just what Ali's going through. So just be there for her. Please?"

"I love her man."

"I know you do, so tell her."

"I will."

Steve said, leaving the arena. Mark knew that Stephanie would be pissed that he left, but happy all in the same, because this was finally going to be settled. Steve drove to the apartment and knocked on the door. Ali answered in a silk bathrobe, holding a tub of ice cream and a phone to her ear. She grinned and motioned for him to come in.

"There's no way I can take them. I'm not in the best of living arrangements Delilah. No, I'm not using the TNA money to buy a decent house. Because they're Jeff's kids! I don't want them. Give them to Jerry and Dina!"

She said, hanging up the phone. She turned to look at Steve and smiled she offered him some ice cream, which he politely turned down. He sat down on the sofa and watched as she fluttered around the apartment. He finally had enough of it, so he stood up and grabbed her by the waist.

"Ali. Sit. Relax. There's a reason I'm here."

Ali sat down in front of him, and watched as she searched his eyes. She saw something familiar there, and she liked that. She watched him as he began to speak.

_I figured out what to say to you_

_But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do_

_And I know in time you'll understand_

_That what we have is so right this time_

"Ali, the reason I'm here is because of you. You are the reason I'm here. Everytime I look at you, I see the most beautiful woman in the world. You are the one. The one I want. I don't do things like this, Ali. And I'm so nervous, it's not even funny. And I'll wait. I'll wait for you to-"

But Ali raised a finger to him. She meant it to shush him, and watched as he did. He blushed three shades of red, from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes. She walked over and sat down next to him. She stroked his head gently and smiled at him, knowing that her mind had changed. She stood up and got a beer for him out of the fridge and sat back down.

"Here, drink this, and then listen to me. I know you were going to ask the reasoning behind me not taking Joslyn, Jeryn and Jaclyn, and that's strictly because I love you. I always have. I won't take Jeff's kids, because I don't want that to interfere with what we could have. And so, this is me right here today telling you, Steve Williams, that I love you."

And Steve grinned at her. She knew that he was accepting of her proclamation. He stood up, scooped her up, and carried her to the bedroom, where they didn't emerge for quite a few hours….

**The next day**

Steve walked into Stephanie's office, where he knew he'd find Mark. He couldn't help it. He'd had the best night, and the best morning. Mark looked up from the papers he was reading and noticed the grin on his face. Stephanie however, didn't look happy. Mark shook his hand, and then motioned for Steve to sit down.

"Morning buddy, sleep well?"

"I don't think I slept at all, Mark."

Steve said, smiling. But it wasn't the cocky smile he was used to seeing. It was a different smile. The smile of a man in love. That's what it was. The same smile that Mark wore everyday. Stephanie looked at him, and Steve knew that he was about to have a confrontation with the Billion Dollar Princess and that was one thing he didn't want to do. Especially when Stephanie threw her glasses down. Mark looked at her and couldn't understand just why she was angry.

"My sister? Is she an easy lay for you, Steve?"

"No Stephanie, it turns out that I really and truly love your sister. I swear I do. I'm not going to hurt her. That is not my intention. Mark and I have already talked about this. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that Alison's happy. And I'm going to. So, question it all you want to, realize that I'm not screwing around…but know that if you even try to interfere, I'll make you pay."

Steve said, shaking Mark's hand and walking out. Mark looked at Stephanie and sighed. He couldn't believe the audacity of his wife sometimes, and this was one of those times. He looked at her and shook his head.

"He is in love with your sister, and you jump all over him for that? Stephanie, he's been in love with her since we've been married! He walked her down the aisle and he knew it! They've been friends for years! And now you're questioning his motives? Great job. I wouldn't be surprised if Ali marched in here in a few hours and tore you apart. I know for a fact she's having lunch with Shane and your mom, so be forewarned."

Mark said, walking out. Stephanie knew he was right of course. Once Ali got mad, there was no stopping Hurricane Alison. Stephanie sighed and picked up the phone and called Shane. Shane and her hadn't spoken since Vince handed the company over to her. They spoke and she accepted his invitation to join them for lunch. She was going to get to the bottom of this Steve and Ali thing, if it killed her…

_And I need you tonight_

_I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right _

Ali arrived at lunch the same time Stephanie did. Right away then she knew that something was going to happen. She shook her head and sighed, then turned towards her sister.

"You're pissed."

"Steve Williams?"

"Yes, Steve Williams. Stephanie, there's something about him. Jeff loved him as a brother, and I love him so much."

"I thought you were going to adopt the kids."

"I love the girls. I do. But I'm not willing to relocate to Nashville. They need stability, and I can't give that to them. I can't. And they know that. I'm an up and coming Orthopedic specialist, and I can't jeopardize that with the kids. But with Steve, it's different. He makes me feel so alive. He makes me want to be different. He just loves me, and I'm not going to jeopardize that. So, get out of my way."

Ali said, shoving Stephanie out of the way, and heading towards the table where Shane and her mom were. She greeted Shane excitedly then hugged her mom, and launched into the story about Steve. Shane watched her with excited eyes and remembered that he hadn't seen Ali this happy since Jeff. And of course that worried him.

"Ali, honey…Steve's a great guy. But Jeff's been dead almost eleven months. Are you sure that you're ready to be in a committed relationship again? And what about the girls? Have you talked to them?"

"I've spoken to the girls, yes. And we've all agreed that it's best for them to stay in Nashville. Jerry and Dina are going to raise them while I visit them once a month. It's not good to uproot them. And Jeff would want me to move on. He thinks it's time for me to move on. And I have to agree. It is time for me to move on, and Steve is the right guy for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be."

She said, paying for her drink and walking out. It was bound to be a lengthy discussion between Shane and Linda, and that was one she didn't want to be part of. Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her pants and she took it out and noticed it was from Shane. She opened it and read it.

"_Mom and I want you happy. We approve. He hurts you, I'll kill him. I love you, kid."_

And Ali smiled. She knew that she couldn't be any happier. She unlocked the truck and climbed in and drove out. She drove back to the apartment knowing that this state of bliss she was in, wasn't fading anytime soon.

_All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more_

_And baby I know _

_I need you_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_I really need you, oh_

_I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)I know deep within my heartNo, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's rightAll I know is babyI really need you tonight_

**Few months later….**

Ali looked at the grinning man next to her. It was finally their time. Stephanie and Mark were there, alongside Shane, Shane's girlfriend Vanessa, Linda and her father Ric, and her newly adopted daughters, Jaclyn, Joslyn and Jeryn. They all watched as Ali and Steve professed their love for each other. And that's how it should've been. She was blissfully happy, and she grinned, knowing that Jeff was there with her in her new journey in life.

-The End


End file.
